User talk:PiperHollyCharmed
Welcome aboard PiperHollyCharmed! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- HEyyy XxMjF (Talk) 02:46, December 12, 2010 Hooker On A Church Street Corner I'm just wondering, is there an OFFICIAL announcement that this is a song or did you just create a page based off a tweet that included a picture of Gaga and Fernando Garibay that created a huge fan rumour abiut a sing that may or may not exist. Agpuh 01:31, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Prerequisites If we were to create a page about every single quote every said about or by Lady Gaga, we'd millions of stub articles that really have no relation to anything. Granted, there's nothing wrong with adding a quote to a related page, but there's just no reason to create a page specifically for a quote. Much like the Gaga Daily page, we held off on making a page for that even though Lady Gaga herself recognizes the site, until there were enough credited reasons to make the page. hEyyy XxMjF 18:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Born This Way (music video) To be honest, I think only the single will be released. Considering it was filmed between January 22-24, that's less than one month of editing. Using "Telephone" as a prediction guide, it was filmed on January 28th, but didn't premiere until March 11th. Granted, "Telephone" was well over 9 minutes, however, considering how particular Gaga is about detail and precision, I don't think it'll premiere the same day. I could of course be 100% wrong though. Her team has been working hard on not only the video shoot, but also the creation process, so it is possible that they'll surprise us early. Other than predictions and assumptions, I can't say there's any official word yet. hEyyy XxMjF 03:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, a lot of the "unconfirmed songs" you listed are actually fake. As for "Far From Me", that page should technically be deleted. (To keep consistency) Next, before you continue editing, there are a few ground rules that should be followed. # Image sizes are set at "120", unless otherwise noted. # It's been a Gagapedia tradition to adapt the name as Lady Gaga, and not "GaGa". Although she used to refer to herself under that stage name, she's changed it throughout the years. Unfortunately this is not up for dispute. It was agreed upon a while ago. hEyyy XxMjF 07:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes That's great. You're entitled to your opinion. If you don't like the way infoboxes look, don't complain to me, I didn't make them. Next to that, you're welcome to make your own site and do everything your way without anyone else's opinion. The procedures at the Gagapedia weren't created by me, I'm just enforcing them. hEyyy XxMjF 06:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Album Artwork There's a difference from album artwork and promotional photos. 18:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm not the user who reverted your edit but the picture you posted is a promotional poster. We as a community decided to post only official artwork in order to avoid confusion. The Born This Way (album) article needs a "Promotion" section if you want to include your information. The page is a bit of a mess right now but we're working on it to make it easier and less complicated to read. See the Born This Way page on Wikipedia to have an idea on how the page should works (sections, sources, etc). Thank you, MiKael 18:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Image Sourcing When a gallery is present on a page, all related photos will go into that subcategory. Each gallery has been agreed to be 120px or less (Depending on how it fits). If header image is placed, the size usually ranges from 120-150. The photo is for imagery purposes, not to replace text. If you have any more questions regarding image placement, let me know. hEyyy XxMjF 05:46, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Prosthetics Can you further detail what you mean by "Prosthetics"? I can run with that in so many ways. hEyyy XxMjF 05:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Born This Way "The Lady Gaga BORN THIS WAY (Deluxe) Digital Album has 14 new tracks PLUS 8 exclusive songs. All 22 tracks are high-quality 320 Kbps MP3s.". Target will have a bonus CD with the 3 exclusive songs + 5 remixes.. so the full DELUXE/TARGET have 22 tracks (14 + 3 + 5). (http://www.scattertunes.com/target/born_this_way/?ref=sc_iw_r_1_0) From Vogue : "Troy Carter, Lady Gaga’s manager, tells me that she recorded the entire album—all seventeen songs—on the road over the last year and a half". And Gaga herself said one night that we might get like "20 songs". Either she really recorded 20 songs or she rounded up 17 to 20. In a way, we get 17 songs even if we don't buy the Target edition. She put out 17 songs recorded for Born This Way. We'll know for sure when the track list is revealed... :) The more the better but I think the Vogue article was reffering to the recorded songs in general not the standard album. Sound a bit strange to have conflicting information. MiKael 22:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Last Warning Okay, I've been extremely lenient with you, but this is getting ridiculous. I've given you our standards and agreed "rules". Here they are once again. # Image sizes are set at "120", unless otherwise noted. # It's been a Gagapedia tradition to adapt the name as Lady Gaga, and not "GaGa". Although she used to refer to herself under that stage name, she's changed it throughout the years. Unfortunately this is not up for dispute. It was agreed upon a while ago. Break one of these again, and I'll be forced to take action. I'm getting really tired of having to re-edit so many of your edits. I would understand if you were new, but I've already given you these two basic guidelines once before. That's not to say you work isn't appreciated, some is just being counter-productive. It's in your best interest to take this into consideration. hEyyy XxMjF 08:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Jeppe Laursen His credits are still being debated. Considering Billboard and apparently iTunes are the only places his name is listed, it's still not credible. Wikipedia Discussion Born This Way (Talk Page) hEyyy XxMjF 18:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I tried reading the article you posted, but it gave me a blank gray screen under the Billboard headlines. :hEyyy XxMjF 18:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, so I searched up the article you were talking about, that's the one I was referring to. When things are in brackets in a quote, it means it's added in by the author. I recommend you check up on your grammar usage before assuming. ::hEyyy XxMjF 18:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::You realize that it's not on Wikipedia, and Billboard got it from iTunes. iTunes is not a reputable source, and it basically sparked this entire thing. So once again, it's not that I'm refusing to add his name, but until his name gets uploaded to BMI/ASCAP or until his name is listed on the physical CD-Single/Album, only then will it be re-added. I had actually added it to the Born This Way song page when it was first announced, but got backlash for it, which is why I removed it. You don't see it, but as admins, we get backlash for "wrong" information put by other users. This is why I have to be so harsh, I'm sick of getting blamed for stuff I didn't even write. :::hEyyy XxMjF 18:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Rules of the Gagapedia This is not a kingdom or a very strict community. However, you managed to upset my co-admin which is quite rare and unusual. Just so you know, there's a Contact Us page (Under community label in the menu). We want people to help us by following the common rules we have. All of this - the rules- were created in order to make it easier for fans and non-fans alike to find information the same way on every page. Lady Gaga's fans are very serious about facts and don't hold us very seriously because of that. We had spammer quite early on and false information + lack of reference (links) to prove our fact was and still one of our weakness. I'm trying very very hard to gain trust and build something useful here. For the record, I'm not mad at you or anything. This is not personnal, we apply the rule to anyone. I really like the fact that you decided to help us out. Please do your best to avoid mistake in the future and if you have a question, just ask me or him about it. I would appreciate your help and if you think some of the rules are not easy to find or to know, we'll write them down. If you think something to be true but don't have proof or are not sure about it: Write it as "rumor" or indicate that this might be true. I have a lot of mention on Twitter where people say to each other "I've found this on Gagapedia.. so this is true". So far, it's still hard to keep track of spam/false information. We do our best but this is clearly not enough. I would love to see the GP be the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference about Gaga. And to do just that, I need people like you :) So don't give up and let's start again! If you have any question, you know where to find me ;) MiKael 18:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Image Sourcing Welcome back, image sourcing isn't an enforced aspect, but if you found it on the web, then technically putting public domain is good enough. hEyyy XxMjF 23:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the idea but we currently use only 1 picture from each music video. M!KÆL 16:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Rumored Artwork/Information Stop adding in un-sourced edits and rumored images. You were allowed back on the probation and belief that you had gone through our policies and guidelines. This is your official last warning. Do not take this warning lightly. I am tired of reverting your unreliable contributions. If you want to spread rumors go elsewhere where they promote unreliable information. hEyyy XxMjF 08:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC)